Stephanie's wild ride
by germanrocks12
Summary: Try looking at thing's from Stephanie's point of view Ponyboy's twin sister. Who just so happens to have a deep feeling's about someone in the gang read to find out who!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope you like it! R&R!  
><strong>

**Stephanie's wild ride**

" Stephanie get up right now! Your going to be late for school!" Darry yelled pounding on my door.

I groaned pulling the blankets over me, hoping he would go away. I hate waking up in the mornings because that means coming back to reality. BAck to where the greasers and soc's hate each other, back to walking in on, being involved in, or witnessing a fight day after day after just reminds me that everyday someone's dying or being hauled into the station for questioning or breaking the law. Which happens a lot in tulsa. I don't like it but there's nothing we can do about it. Were greasers and its going to stay that way whether we like it or not.

" Stephanie Nicole Curtis! Get the hell out here right now! It's six thirty!" Darry yelled again.

I sighed and got out of bed. Then it hit me. Six thirty! I only had five minutes to get ready! I quickly got dressed, ran a brush though my overly tangled hair. I grabbed my shoes and walked out of my room. When I saw Darry I gave him one of my real sweet smiles.

" Don't give me that now hurry up you and pony can't be late."

Soda then ran by looking for his DX shirt. " Darry have you seen-"

"In my closet." Darry interuppted with a wave of his hand.

I looked at Soda and he flashed me one of his famous cocky grins that always made me laugh. Darry just glared at me.

" Okay okay I'm going." I said grabbing my bag and pulling ponyboy out the door.

I groaned as Two-bit Matthews and Steve Randle walked up to us. " Aw you guys know its hard enough telling you too apart without you guys dressing the same." two-bit complained.

I had to laugh because truthfully even though me and Ponyboy do look similar we are completely different. Ponyboy is a huge dreamer and because of that he doesn't think. I don't even think he knows how to use his head. He likes to read, write and draw alot. Me? I do a fair share of daydreaming and even writing but I won't read unless I have too. Another big difference is that Ponyboy likes school. I hate it. I'd rather be at the Dingo with Dally and Johnny. I would have dropped out when Soda did had Darry let me. But when Soda dropped out that hurt Ponyboy and we could all see that. So soda made it up to Ponyboy every now and again by taking him somewhere with him and Steve. Which bugged steve to no end. He couldn't stand Ponyboy which is maybe why I don't like him too much either.

To be honest, I think it hurt Ponyboy alot more when Johnny dropped out but his parents didn't care about him and he didn't like school so he dropped out a few months ago. All his old man did was beat him when he got drunk which in a way I guess Johnny likes because then he knows that at least his dad knows he's there. When johnny got jumped by those Soc's it tore him apart he's no longer the tough guy he's more like a puppy that's been kicked too many times and I feel bad for him. But I can't tell him that it would embarrass him.

"Steph you coming?" Ponyboy asked concern in his voice

"What? Oh yeah sure." I said walking paast him and going to my locker.

School dragged by so slowly I thought it would never end. But finally it was last period math, my worst subject.

"!" yelled.

"Here!" I said raising my head long enough to look at her.

"Attendance was a half hour ago Ms. Curtis." She said emphasizing the word curtis.

I rolled my eyes. "Then what do you want!"

"An answer to this question."

"Well why don't you figure it out and get back to me?" I said smirking at two-bit.

"That's it go down to the principal's Office now!" yelled.

I stood up and smiled "bye losers." Then walked out the door.

when I got down to the office Principal Cooper ushered me into her office.

"What happened?" She asked.

" asked for an answer to the question so I gave her one." I replied innocently enough and I think she bought it because she just told me not to do it again. I walked out of her office and out the front doors. That's when I saw them. Five Soc's coming towards me smiling. Normally I would have run away but today I was looking for a fight. "Bring it on!" I yelled punching one in the face. The next thing I knew I was being punched in the stomach over and over again. I felt myself going down. No air in my body left to breath when they started kicking me in the head. I rolled to get out of the way but one grabbed me by the hair and started smashing my face into the ground. I felt so helpless. Like I couldn't do anything. All of a sudden all the weight on my body was gone and all I could hear was screaming and the sound of pounding footsteps but I couldn't be to sure becaue I was half unconscious.

" Oh my god Stephie are you okay!" Johnny yelled. He's the only one besides Dally and Ponyboy who calls me that. It's sort of their pet nickname for me.

"Johnny?" But that's all that came out before I blacked out.

***Hope you liked it! I know it's a little slow in the beginning but it's going to get WAY better trust me! R&R! If you don't I won't be posting the continuation of the story!*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie's wild ride

Chapter 2

When I woke up I looked around , confused. How did I get on the couch? What the hell happened?

I tried to sit up but my head was pounding so much that I fell back against the pillows. I didn't feel the need to explain to Soda that he didn't have to keep his hand on my shoulder, I'm not going to try and get up.

"what happened?" I asked taking in the fact that the whole gang was there but Johnny. I felt a stab of disappointment but I wasn't sure why.

"I don't know Johnny brought you in and set you on the couch but you were unconscious." Soda said.

"Where did Johnny go?" I didn't mean to ask it, but I couldn't help myself I just had to know.

" He said he was heading for the lot because he couldn't bear to see you like this. He doesn't like when people get hurt and he doesn't like the anticipation he feels waiting for them to wake up and the disappointment he feels if they don't." Ponyboy explained from behind a book.

Why won't he look at me? I wondered. Do I really look that bad?

My thoughts were answered when Johnny did indeed walk in and for some reason I felt a sense of joy that he was here. What's wrong with me?

"Man stephie you look bad." Johnny said using my nickname I knew to get a smile out of me.

"Thanks Johnnycake. You really needed to point that out." I said laughing despite the throbbing pain in my head.

"Stephanie are you okay now?" Two-bit asked watching mickey mouse right next to me.

"Yeah I'm okay well besides the intense pain in my head but it doesn't bother me." I lied.

A couple minutes later, everyone had calmed down and realized when Darry came walking in.

" Hey steph I heard what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just f-" But I was cut off when the phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought be right back." Darry said grabbing the phone off the receiver and walking into the kitchen so we couldn't hear what was being said.

"Hey so what happened with Sylvia Dally? I haven't seen her in a while." Soda said changing the subject. I was especially grateful when he removed his hand from my shoulder he has a tendency to squeeze it and hard.

"The dumb tramp was cheating on me again while I was in the cooler." Dally said his face going hard. We all knew this has happened more than once so it wasn't a surprise that Dally didn't show that he was pissed off about it even though we all knew he was.

At that moment, Darry chose to make a reappearance, looking very pissed about something. It probably had something to do with the fight. "Suspended! You got suspended for starting a fight with a bunch of no good Soc's right outside of the school! Are you stupid! Did you honestly think that was the smartest thing to do! No you didn't because you don't think! God Stephanie I expect Ponyboy not to use his head but not even he would do something so fucking idiotic!"

"Darry you don't understand they were-" as I expected he interrupted me as always.

"No I don't want to hear your god damn excuses anymore! Go to your room I can't stand to look at you right now!" Darry yelled.

That's where I lost it. "Oh so it's alright for soda to drop pout of school to work full time at the DX and your yelling at me because I got suspended! Well fuck you Darry!" I ran to my room, slamming the door and throwing myself on the bed. Why does shit like this have to happen? Why do we have to go around carrying blades afraid that were going to get jumped? Why do we get all the tough brakes? It's just not fair. By this point I could feel the tears falling down my face but I made no move to wipe them away.

I heard a faint knock on the door. " If it's Darry go away! If it's Soda or ponyboy I'm not in the mood." I yelled cause I refused to take my head out of my pillow.

"It's Johnny." he said stepping in slighty afraid I was going to start yelling or something. Johnny really couldn't stand fights. I blame it on his parents and all the abuse he gets at home along with having to listen to it.

I sat up and wiped my eyes before turning around to look at him patting the side of the bed letting him know it was okay to sit down.

When he sat he looked at me for a minute before saying"Steph it's okay. Darry does care but he's scared that you getting suspended will lead to something worse like you running away or doing drugs or something."

Wow I never looked at it that way Johnny was pretty smart when he wanted to be. " Yeah I guess but it's just not fair. Why is he always yelling at me and Pony?"

"Because you guys get into the most trouble Sodapop can look out for himself he's proved that but you and Pony just don't think hell I don't even think sometimes." Johnny said laughing.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said looking at Johnny. This time I really looked at him. He wasn't this tough sixteen year old well on the outside he was or at least was when he had to be. But on the inside he was scared, vulnerable. If you pictured a puppy that's been kicked to many times you'll have Johnny. He was able to take alot of things but I've seen him break down to many times to count. It broke my heart knowing Johnny had to live like that. I suddenly felt that I had to protect him. That I couldn't let what's already happened keep happening to him. I- I think I'm falling in love with Johnny Cade!

Without realizing it, I had started crying again this time not gor me but for Johnny. It was like I was feeling the pain that he was feeling except he feels it everyday. It just broke me.

Johnny didn't mind he just hugged me. To tell the truth I liked having his arms around me, protecting me. I've never felt happier or closer to Johnny then I have at that moment.

"Shh it's okay I've got you." I smiled at the sound of those words but I heard his voice start to crack like he was going to start crying himself or something.

I loked into his dark eyes and leaned in. When our lips crashed together with a burning passion. Neither of us wanted to stop. I wound up laying under him as we fell onto the bed. Laughing to myself because of how much I was enjoying this.

At that moment Ponyboy and Dally walked in.

"woah what's this?" dally asked laughing his head off I guess at the surprise of Johnny with a girl but not just any girl. Me.

We pulled away and smiled although I did see Johnny's ears turn a right scarlet. He's very shy. Not that I cared.

That's when I really looked at Dally. Everyone knew he's spent three years on the wild side of New york aand had been arrested at the age of ten. He was tougher than the rest of us, tougher, colder, and had blond hair that looked white it was that blond. He didn't use hair oil so it just fell over his head in wisps and kicked out in tufts where it curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue,blazing ice,cold with the hatred of the whole world. But that day I thought I saw care and compassion flicker across his face. You just never knew with Dallas Winston he was just that unpredictable.

"Steph... Why didn't you tell me you had feeling's for Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

The truth is I did'nt know what I felt for Johnny. I guess I just kissed him because he was there for me when I was weak and he was the one comforting me. I haven't felt that in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long long long long time! But I was going through a lot of stuff so you know, I didn't feel like writing. When I got all better I lost the notebook I had future chapters in.. But then I found it a few weeks ago. I would have updated but I'm starting to lose interest in this story. I feel so bad! **


End file.
